


Kneel

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Reverse Het, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius kneels before his new Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

“ _Kneel_.”

Equius dropped to his knees, the floor cracking under the sheer force of his movement.

“Good buoy.”

Feferi grinned down at the sweaty blueblood kneeling before her. She was clad in a skintight jumpsuit, solid black with a large, fuchsia Pisces symbol across the front. with a myriad of golden bracelets and bangles covering her arms. Her bulge strained against the front, so she reached up and unzipped herself, first revealing her generous cleavage, then allowing her trollhood to spill forth, a thirteen-inch-long thick fuchsia shaft, fully erect and dripping with precum. 

Equius made a little choking noise at seeing. He knelt before her in his usual attire, shorts and long socks and cleats, though she’d ordered him to take his shirt off a bit ago so that she could admire his broad, muscular chest, glistening with sweat. She giggled cruelly at his reaction, feeling his gaze at her prodigious member through his cracked sunglasses.

“My imperious rod needs some… _spe-shoal_  attention,” she said, stepping forward and pressing the wet tip of her shaft against his pursed lips. He really wanted to plunge it into his mouth then and there, but he knew to not do anything without Feferi’s explicit orders. She waited a bit longer, teasingly pressing against his closed mouth, before she finally spoke again. “Suck it.”

Equius immediately opened his mouth, carefully taking the tip of Feferi’s bulge into it. She was incredibly thick, and he had to abort his first few attempts as he felt the points of his teeth rubbing against her. “Wider!” she ordered. “If you cut my bulge, I’ll just have to knock your teeth out!” He opened his mouth even wider, feeling his jaw ache as his muscles stretched to their limit, and finally managed to fit the seadweller’s bulge in his mouth completely. He shallowly thrust his head upon her shaft, gagging lightly as he felt his throat begin to stretch around her.

“Mmm, that’s betta,” Feferi said, enjoying the feeling of his moist hole around her cock. “Keep going. Deeper!” Equius complied, tilting his head forward to shove more of her fuchsia length down his throat, gagging louder as he took seven inches of it into his mouth. Feferi chuckled. “More! All the way!” He pushed harder, choking and gagging around her incredible thickness and breathing fiercely through his nose, before he finally took all of her into his mouth, looking up at her from between her thick thighs.

Feferi was genuinely impressed. “Wow! That’s incredible! You are a very good slave!” She put her hand down and tousled it in his hair. “You know, this was reely just warmup, but since you made it so far, maybe I should reward you…” She wrapped both of her hands around his horns and grinned devilishly. “With a stomachful of my thick royal jelly after I fuck your mouth. Would you like that?”

Equius’ mouth was occupied at the moment, but he answered as best he could. “Mmm-hmm!”

“Great!” Feferi gripped his horns tighter, pulling her bulge halfway out of his mouth, then slammed it back in. Equius gagged violently as the seadweller forcefully violated his throat, and she moaned as she continued pounding into him. “Cod yes… such a nice little fuckhole…” she muttered, getting off on the noises Equius was making as her cock plunged into his depths. Equius, for his part, was getting off as well, his own enormous bulge straining against his shorts and his nook leaking a steady stream of dark blue liquid. As Feferi wildly bucked into his mouth, he felt himself cumming, moaning around the fuchsia bulge as a flood of blue genetic material gushed from his nook, utterly staining his shorts. Feferi came soon after, throwing her head back and moaning as she released a torrent of genetic material down the blueblood’s throat. She pulled out as she continued cumming, filling his cheeks with cum, then spraying the rest all over his face.

Equius quickly swallowed her enormous load, allowing him to take a deep breath, then quickly reached his hands up to wipe the rest off his face, gathering it in his hands and eagerly licking it up. “Good buoy!” Feferi said, impressed at just how desperately he lapped up her genetic material. “You like my royal jelly, do you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She glared. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

He gulped. “Yes, _Empress_.”

“That’s right,” Feferi said with a nod. “Of course you love my royal jelly. Everyone does.” She reached her hand down and stroked her hand up her massive member, gathering the material stuck to it in her hand, then proferring it toward Equius, who did nothing in response. “Lick.” He quickly complied, licking the cum off her hand and swallowing it obediently. She grinned, moving her hand back to her cock, somehow still erect despite her massive orgasm. “Now, how would you like even more?”

Equius felt the ache in his jaw. “I’d love it, Empress.”

Feferi grinned. “Of course you would. But not in your mouth this time. Turn around, hands and knees.” He quickly complied, spinning around and planting his hands on the floor. Feferi got onto her knees behind him, reaching around to unbutton his shorts and tearing them down, letting his eleven inch, dark blue cock spring free and revealing his thick, muscular ass to the seadweller. She moaned appreciatively, rubbing her hands on his slick, sweaty back as she slid her immense girth between his firm butt cheeks. “Now, how should I take you? In the nook, or in the ass?”

Equius sputtered. “Oh god… um… well…”

“Acshoally,” she cut him off, “let’s make it easy. Your throat already provided too much resistance, so let us use something a bit more… receptive.” She stuck her bulge between Equius’s hips and rubbed the tip against his nook, making him shudder at the contact. “How does that sound?”

“Oh god, yes, please, Empress…”

Feferi giggled, She firmly grasped Equius by the waist as she positioned her cock against his slit, and then thrust forward, drawing a loud moan from Equius as half of her bulge penetrated his nook, As she’d expected, he’d stretched eagerly around her as she thrust in, but as soon as she’d entered, his nooked gripped her shaft like a vise. Regardless, Feferi pulled herself back out, then thrust back in again, loving the feeling of Equius’s tight wetness around her as she settled into a rhythm. Equius writhed beneath her in ecstasy, and after only a few more thrusts, he felt his climax approaching, his throbbing member firing several ropes of navy blue cum onto the floor.

“Hey!” Feferi shouted, giving his ass a hard slap, and he yelped. “Did I say you could cum?!”

He lowered his head shamefully. “I’m sorry, Empress… I couldn’t control myself.”

She glared. “Whale, then, I’ll just have to punish you!” She suddenly thrust forward, slamming the entirety of her enormous rod into his quivering nook, and he groaned loudly at the unexpectedly violent penetration. Feferi didn’t relent, continuing to pound into him fiercely as her thighs slapped against his ass. “Now, you betta not come again until I do! Got it?”

“Yes, Empress,” he answered. He grunted as she continued to mercilessly pound at his dripping hole, his still-erect cock swaying back and forth each time her hips slapped against his. Feferi leaned down and wrapped her arms around Equius’s torso, pressing her breasts against his back and grasping at his muscular chest. continuing to drive her thick cock deeply into his nook.

“Almost there,” Feferi said, feeling her climax approaching as she utterly dominated the troll bowing beneath her. Equius was also nearing his limit, gritting his teeth and doing his best to hold back his own orgasm. At last, with a loud moan, Feferi came, her shaft throbbing as it unleashed another massive load into Equius’s nook. Equius let out a shuddering breath as he was filled completely, finally letting his own bulging cock fire another wave of thick blue fluid onto the floor and releasing a load of blue liquid into his nook to mingle with Feferi’s royal juices. The seadweller pulled out of him, his seedflap quickly sealing to store their combined material. She quickly produced a filial pail, planting it under Equius’s nook, and with a grunt, he released, discharging their combined genetic material into the receptacle and filling it nearly to the edge. Feferi slid the pail to the side, and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

Feferi was the first to speak up. “So how was that?”

“That… was incredible, Empress.”

“I _know_  it was!” Feferi said excitedly, finally breaking character. “It was _amazing_! I’ve never cum that much in my life! And Equius, you were… cod, you were great! You mako such a good little slave.”

Equius laughed dryly. “Thank you, Empress.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You know, Equius, the scenario is over. You don’t have to keep calling me ‘Empress’.”

“I know,” he replied. “But I like calling you that.”

Feferi giggled. “You reely are strange, you know that?” She stood up and wiped the blue and pink fluids off her bulge, then tucked it back into her jumpsuit. “But fine, you can call me that. Just not in public. I don’t want people to get _ideas_.”

Equius shakily stood back up as well, pulling his blue-stained pants up to his waist. “If you don’t want people to get ideas, you probably shouldn’t leave your hive looking like that.”

She looked down at her Condesce getup, blushing. “Oh this? No, this is purely for the respiteblock!” She chuckled, then smiled contentedly. “Thanks for indulging me, Equius.”

“I assure you, you were the one indulging me.”

Feferi giggled, walking up to Equius and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Are you ocray? I mean okay,” she swiftly corrected herself. “I know I got kind of… rough.”

“I’m fine,” he answered, rubbing at his throat. “My jaw is quite sore, but I’m fine.”

“I’m surprised it’s just _sore_ ,” she said with a grin. “Whale… we got kind of messy. How aboat we take a shower?”

Equius surveyed the stained room, then surveyed his stained pants. “Yes, an ablution would be nice. I could definitely use a towel right now.”

“You and me both, Equius. You and me both.” She looped her arm around her matesprit’s hip, and they both headed toward the ablutionblock.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
